My Little Baby's Secret
by Pii
Summary: Challange respond to angel-feather-keeper's challange. Sorry if bad, and sorry bad grammar @ @


_Okay there I do my 1__st__ ever challenge. I accept angel-feather-keeper's challenge. Sorry if it's bad. Sorry for the bad grammar._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

_I walking around in my house. I sit calmly there. I sighed. I pick on Danny's photo. I looking at his smiling picture. Why you're changed now? I ask. My baby I knew is different now. I don't know what causing this. He was a smart, nice boy. I love him really much. But now he's always closing himself. If I ask he will say, I am not going to understand. Why? I wish I can._

_Every time I see my little baby boy in injuries. I don't know what made it. If I ask he will say "I am fine". I wish he want to tell me everything. I sighing again._

_Now he's not yet home. If he's home, I wish I can talk with him, but he don't want to. Why Danny why? Why you don't want me to know it?_

I start walking to his room, maybe I will find out something. But where's to start? I wonder. I see his computer, I turn it on. I wonder what's the password? I try to enter 'Sam Fenton'. But it won't open. 'PASSWORD DENIED' the screen said. Suddenly I hear sounds from outside. I dashed to the window to see what's happened. I see Phantom is outside, fighting a big scary ghost.

"Just give up ghost boy!!!"

"Give up or give it up?!" Phantom start firing ectobeams. Then the big ghost catch him and throw him beside the window I looking now.

"Phantom!?" I yelled at him. That ghost boy is really annoy me. Every time. He always act like a hero, I think all ghosts are same. Phantom just playing some dramas, I think.

"Mo-… Maddie?" I take my weapon and point it at him.

"Uh, excuse me?" he said. Then the big ghost he fought grab him again. Looks like he is in trouble. At first, I going to point the weapon on him. But then I change my mind.

Why I change my mind? Something is bothering me, 'Mo-… Maddie?' I think again about his speech. 'Mo-'? What's the point of that? Is that right he's about to call me 'Mom'? _Forget it Maddie, he is just acting in front of you. He is not your son!_

Eh wait, not my son? Yeah. My son is Danny. _Danny_...

…!!!

Wait, _Danny Fenton_ is my son. _Danny Phantom_ is not my son. This start confusing me. Fenton and Phantom. The two sounds similar? That just a familiar names, right? Danny Phantom is a ghost, he already dead. Danny Fenton is my son, my baby, and he is alive.

_Does it mean my baby is dead?_

No! It won't happen! I mean, why I thinking of that? Phantom is bad, it's devil, it's… it's…

_Danny and Phantom has same hairstyle…_

But the color, is different right? Even their eyes.

_They're in same age…_

No, no, no. Danny is alive. Phantom is dead.

_They have same body size…_

Just, familiar right? They're not same! Not same!

_He going to call you 'Mom'_

Maybe I just remind him of his Mom, when he still alive.

_Their names_

Just name, Danny is a famous name!

_Their faces_

No, Phantom's skin paler than Danny. Because he is a ghost!

_Their voices_

Danny's voice not yet changed, it's a child voice! It's a child voice!

_They're a same person!_

No! They are not! Phantom is not my child! Not my baby-boy, not my Danny!

_Phantom is your son_

He is not! He is not! He is not my son! My son only Danny, Danny Fenton, NOT PHANTOM!

_Phantom is your baby boy… Your Danny… your beloved son…_

He is NOT!!! I sit back, I watch Phantom still having trouble with that big ghost. I want to help, but… he is evil! He is evil!!! I can't… These things make me confuse.

Then I remember Danny's computer. I try my new idea for the password; Danny Phantom. It's worked! I start opening his files, there's a list of ghosts. Even the ghosts that I don't know!

How did Danny get these data? Even me, his mother, and Jack never get these much! I found a folder called 'Friends'. Then I open it. There's just a few. I checking them, they're also ghosts! Now I really shocked.

_Your son,… he is Danny Phantom…_

My son IS Danny Phantom! He is really my son! I can't believe this. He is really Danny, my little baby-boy, and he is my enemy! That reminds me, Phantom; or Danny still outside. I check the window, and I see Phantom still in trouble. I hurrying, check the computer once again and see that big ghost's name. I found it, so it called Skulker. My son know his name, even me not.

I hurrying pick up my weapon, pointing at Phantom and that Skulker ghost.

"Die, GHOST!" I yelled. Phantom shocked, he looking at me. "Moaddieee….!!! Don't…"

I hear he's going to call me 'Mom' again. I firing at Skulker then Phantom flying to me.

"Mo, Maddie…" he talk to me, shook his hair and I pointing my weapon.

"No! Please don't! Don't do that!" he screamed. I firing another shot, I shoot Skulker behind him. Phantom looking at me. I know, maybe he is wondering why I do this. "uh…" he said. Then he take a Fenton Thermos, and suck that ghost into it. I smiling. He flying to me.

"…mo-mo-mo-…Maddie?" he ask me. Shook his hair, and looking at me. "Come here you ghost boy." I said.

"uh…" He look scared, he is trembling, don't want to come over me. "Just come here."

"…you not going to shoot me…?" he ask me. Then I put down the weapon. He still nervous, he fly to me. I pull him to the room, and hug him. "Why you not tell me?" I ask. He is blushed.

"Uh, what? Tell you what? And wh-" I close his mouth with my finger. "Just tell me, Danny." I smiled. He is shocked. "Wh- wh-… I am…"

"Just tell me. I know."

He looking at Danny's computer. Maybe he is shocked it's already opened. "Tell me,"

"uh…" he shook his hair, again.

"I know your secret. Just tell me now."

Phantom looking around. "uh, you… you're not going to mad…?" he ask me. "Of course not." I smiling. Then he take a deep breath, and two blue rings appear and change his look to my little baby boy, Danny. Then I hug him.

"I know it was you."

"…Mom…"

"Don't worry, I will keep your secret," I kiss his cheek, and he hug me back. _This is our secret now… Finally I can understand you again, my little baby boy…_

----------------

_Sorry if it's bad :( Sorry if this counted as 'Tragedy' Dx_

_BTW : 1__st__ one-shot XDDD_


End file.
